History of Yuzoa
This article is intended as a basic starting point for the most important dates in the history of Yuzoa. Timeline Ancient History 9th millennium BC -''' Agriculture is invented and the first towns are established across Ukes, with the biggest civilizations developing around the Maximedian Lakes, starting what historians refer to as the "Early Maximedian Civilizations" 'c. 4000 BC - '''Writing is invented in the civilization of Gulka, on the northern shores of Lake Kuzyl. Their writing system comes to influence the writing systems of nearly every language spoken in the Ikuni Flatlands and the Afshar Desert. '''c. 3400 BC - '''The Palanteinese first arrive in the palantine plain and invent irrigation and domesticate chickens. '''c. 3325 -' The precursors to the Artegi invent the first sail 'c. 3250 BC - '''The Kingdom of Mourea develops on the northern shores of the Mazan Sea. '''c. 3200 BC - '''the tribes collectively known as the barri settle the island of barrion and the land surrounding it as disorganised tribes. '''c. 2900 BC - '''The Nulunian peoples establish a settlement on the West Coast of the largest of the Great Northern Lakes after migrating here while hunting large game animals '''1770 BC- '''The Citystate of Ginigingilo is Founded by King Giriming the Great on South Silang'guba '''1370 BC- '''The Citystate of Kapudaga is Founded by King Talapa on Middle Silang'guba '''1204 BC - '''The Markazi Empire forms and expands out of Iskandar '''1120 BC - '''Kapudaga-Ginigingilu War '''1008 BC - '''Korsus is founded as a small fishing village. c. '''1000 BC - '''The Nulunian Kingdom of Ancinet Nord is established in the Great Northern Lakes '''760 BC- '''The State of Ginigingilo is Invaded by Kori Empire and was annexed. '''750 BC-' The Kingdom of Aschalia is formed in Drua. 'c. 700 BC - '''The Kingdom of Ancient Nord collapses and falls into Nulus legend. '''548 BC - '''The Kori Empire Conquers Greater Palantine. '''557 BC - '''The Kori Empire reaches Lake Tarea and Lake Kuzyl after incorporating the Kingdom of Haran. '''548-539 BC - '''Korsus fight the First Western War with the Markazi Empire '''523 BC - '''The Dafabsi Old Period begins. '''501-497 BC - '''Second Western War '''478 BC-' The first Brionic states are formed. '446-434 BC - '''Third Western War '''393 BC - '''The Dafabsi Old Period ends and the Dafabsi Middle Period begins. '''391-382 BC - '''Fourth Western War, ends in decisive Kori victory. Korsus conquers the former Markazi Empire and reaches its greatest extent. '''381 BC - '''A party of Markazi sails to the island of Saeora to escape Kori persecution after the violent Siege of Iskandar, led by Saeor the Elder. They settle with the natives and form what are now known as the Saeorans. '''279 BC - '''The Palagan Empire is established. '''264 BC - '''A man named Ondhanavartisikus claims he has a message from god and creates the religion of Lekhenterr, wich has around 25 000 000 followers today. '''253 BC-' The Brionic States are united into the Kingdom of the Four Brions, becoming a trading power between Ikuma and Drua. '154 BC - '''The Nulunian Tribe of Slof begins conquest under Chief Ansgar the Brave, establishing the Kingdom of Slof '''106 BC - '''The First Rekklin Kingdom gains independence from the Kori Empire. '''103 BC -' The First Susevan Kingdom gains independence from the Kori Empire. '93 BC- 'Palagan Colonists reach Moruna Motevuni. '54 BC - '''Korsus faces an empire-wide recession, civil wars quickly insue and the empire is brought to its knees. '''50 BC- 'Palagan Invades Orientalis in the Kori Empire '12 BC - '''The Kakeuet Empire is formed '''AD 34- '''Silang'guba Independence War and Founding of the First Silang'guba Kingdom '''87 AD - '''Korsus is conquered by the First Rekklin Kingdom '''92 AD - ' The First Bazia Kingdom is founded as a "successor" to the Kori Empire. '95 AD - '''The Kingdom of Libion is formed next to the Four Brions. '''107 AD - '''Fall of the Kori Empire. '''123 AD - '''The Dafabsi Middle Period ends and the Dafabsi New Period begins. '''199 AD - '''The Palagan Empire falls after a succession dispute and rapid hyperinflation '''203-212 AD - '''The Summertide War, fought between Aschalia and the Four Brions, ends in an Aschal victory. However, 300,000 people died fighting in the war. '''212 AD - '''The Kingdom of Slof fail to conquer the Kingdom of Odenheisen, and collapses. '''258 AD - '''The Dafabsi New Period ends. '''316 AD -' First Suseva-Rekklin war. '441 AD - 'The Kakeuet Empire falls apart Middle Ages '526 - '''The First Rekklin Kingdom splits into the Kingdom of Rokia and the Kingdom of Rekia '''530 -' The kingdom of the barri is founded '543 - '''The Nulu Empire begins expansion in Eastern Nulunia, considering themselves as the true descendants to the Ancient Kingdom of Nord, and thus sought to unite all of Nulunia '''566 -' Relegin breaks away from Suseva. '573 - '''The Nulu Empire conquers the Kingdom of Odenheisen following the Siege of Flott Odenheisen '''631-651 - 'Twenty Year's War, fought between Libion and the Four Brions, establishes Libion as the dominant power in eastern Drua. '645 - '''The people later known as the Khavarim migrate towards the north. '''649 - '''The Nulu Empire collapses due to internal rebellion, just before they are able to conquer all of Nulunia. The empire dissolves into multiple smaller kingdoms and tribe, with the strongest of these being the Kingdom of Nynol '''744 - '''The cold infant era begins destroying lots of crops and freezing the northern seas. '''773 -' The Kingdom of Nynol establishes a treaty with the city-state of Fja, giving the city the right to its own sovereignty, thus establishing the modern day Fja City-State. '852 - '''King Danell the Great of Saeoria lands on the western coasts of Ukes, beginning the Saeorian Reconquista. '''873 - '''The city of Cadiv is established by Danell the Great. '''891 -' The Pact of Nulus Cooperation is signed between the Kingdom of Nynol and the Faj City-State, the precursor to the Great Northern Economic League '897-904 - 'Aschal-Libion War fought. '946 -' Suseva discovers modern day Eastern Carparia, but fails to colonize them. '949 -' Kingdom of Rykelia formed by King Mazeyyo II of Aschalia after being ousted by an insurgency. '966 - '''The Trepona Kingdom is established in the region of Drua. '''1023 - '''The Viceroyalty of Danellia is established by Saeoria. '''1037 -' Veronia invades southern Drua and ransacks many cities. '1189 - '''The Metilic Empire is established on the coast of the Sea Of Kamana. '''1194 -' Qegar attacks begin in the Kingdoms of Aschalia and Rykelia. '1200 - '''The Golden Age of the Kingdom of Suseva, Suseva grow wealthy from trade. '''1281 -' Federation of Libion formed between nations in southern Drua to combat invasions by Veronians and Qegars. '1343 - '''The confederacy of Kamana'aora is founded to defend against an invading force '''1400 - '''A united state of Kreicia is formed in the Valley of Kreicia. '''1432 - '''The Trepona Kingdom is conquered. '''1462 -' Markethiyyn's Revolution overthrows the Oligarchy in Libion and transforms it into a republic. '1481 - '''The Nyslof Empire is established in Western Nulunia by Bjorn Solvenson through the unification of multiple states in the area. The empire seeks to unite the Nulunian World as a nationalistic empire. '''1494-'''The Greater Palantine republic is formed '''1497 - '''The Nynol Revolution begins, calling for the deposition of the King and establishment of a Republican form of government, led by Revolutionary Sylvon Adenson. '''1498 -' The second Suseva-Rekklin Wars start, ends in 1500 with a decisive Rekklin victory. '''1502 - Susevan explorer Cannae Ivalen sails east and discovers western Carparia, establishing a colony in 1521. 1519 - 'Juro Ofari, a geographer from Tir Zaviran, proposes that there is only one global ocean, as opposed to the two oceans that they had been classified as. He sails around the world from 1524 to 1527, publishing the most complete map of the world known at the time. The world ocean is renamed the Ofaran Ocean in 1701. '''1519 -' The Nynol Revolution ends with the execution of the king and establishment of the Nulu Republic, with a government comprised of an elected Senate, a head of state who is elected amongst the senators (Called the Chairman of the Senate), and the Grand Court of the Republic as the judiciary branch. The first Chairman of the Senate is Sylvon Adenson. '1534 -' Suseva discovers the southern continent '''1540 '-' The National King of The Metilic Empire Calatinnia the 5th is assassinated, ensuing a slow socialist movement throughout the empire. 1548 - 'Kreicia is annexed by the Metilic Empire. '''1560 - '''After the Morning Uprising, Kazh Ghodyn gets rulership over the Yenchen Confederation and marries Kazh Parizian of the Ohur Valley, unifying the territories of what will become the Ohuryean Kingdom '''1632 - '''Fahala the Wise reunites the Lozed Archipelago and establishes the Republic of Dafabsid. '''1648 - '''Fahala the Wise establishes New Abishi, the capital of Dafabsid. '''1664-66 -' The Liliy Revolution in Suseva ends in a failure. '1677 - '''The world population reaches one billion people '''1679 - '''The Second Rekklin Kingdom is formed. '''1681 -' The Kingdom of Krigeria signs the Pact of Nulus Cooperation '1707 - '''Chayar the Red unites the Chayan Archipelago under his rule, establishing The Kingdom of Chayan '''1712 -' Suseva moves its capital from Helius to Karazeen. '1725 - 'The Kingdom of Krapati is formed '1751 - '''The Metilic Empire sends colonists to the Tari Peninsula, establishing Carparia. '''1767 -' The Great Northern War begins between the Nyslof Empire and the Pact of Nulus Cooperation with the Nyslof Inavsion of the Nulu Republic '1769 - '''Saeoria grants the Danellians independence and the Republic of Danellia is established. '''1772 - '''The Artegian Revolution begins Modern Era '''1782 - '''The Industrial Revolution begins after the invention of the steam machine in the Ohuryean Kingdom '''1783 - '''The Great Northern War ends with the defeat of the Nyslof Empire. The Pact of Nulus Cooperation begins to set up a central republican government in the former Nyslof territories. '''1788 - '''The West Nulunian Republic is established in the former terriotry of the Nyslof Empire and becomes part of the Pact of Nulus Cooperation '''1799-1807 -' Silver Mines Revolt takes place in Libian Brukescha; three million people are estimated to have died and Libion is ousted from eastern Ikuma. '1804 -' The Krigerian Revolution begins with the assassination of King Leopilos III, and ends with the establishment of a new Constitution. The nation is renamed the Federal Republic of the Krigerians, and is divided into five provinces, each with their own provincial government. The head of state is called the "chief" and is elected every six years. The nation remains part of the Pact of Nulus Cooperation '''1809-1813 - '''The Dafabsidi Civil War is fought in the nation of Dafabsid as a result of instability within the nation. The conflict ends with about 200,000 casualties, killing about 20% of the Dafabsidi population, making it the most deadly conflict in Dafabsidi history. '''1820 - '''A revolution in Suseva overthrows the current monarch at the time. '''1843-45 - '''The Chayan-Carparian War is fought '''1850 - '''The Patagan Independence War is fought with the Pataga Republic and the Kingdom of Silang'guba '''1876-80 '-' Third Suseva-Rekklin War. '1890-91 - ' the great eastern war is fought between barrion and kamana'aora '1895 - '''The Alliance of the Orient is formed between the Greater Palantine Republic , the Patagan Theocratic Republic , and the Kingdom of Krapati . '''1923 - '''The Krapati Revolution of 1923 begins and led by a group of military leaders and highly educated civilians called Kunrong Movement. The revolution was a bloodless transition from absolute monarchy to constitutional monarchy. '''1928-29 -' The Four Carpet revolution in Suseva proclaims a democratic republic. '1935 -' Susevan Human Rights Act is signed. '1950 - '''The Greater Ohuryean Technocracy is proclaimed after a coup d'état by Rector Khunaman of the Gokahm University, based around the values of meritocracy, enlightened presidentialism and the necessity to be educated to vote. The Coup was fairly bloodless as it had been into motion for decades '''1950-53 - '''A civil war beaks out in The Metilic Empire and Kreicia, Kreicia wins and annexes the surrounding Metilic Empire while the king and government are forced to flea to Carparia. '''1951-60 - '''The Nine Years' War is fought after a chain reaction of different factors from previous decades. It is a massive, bloody conflict between almost every nation on the planet. The war results in over 80 million deaths and completely transforms the face of Yuzoa. '''1971 -' The Odenheisen Independence Movement from the Nulu Republic begins with peaceful protest, but soon evolves into a violent war. Pressure from the Pact of Nulus Cooperation on the Nulu Republic leads to the establishment of the Odenheisen Democratic Republic '1978 -' The Pact of Nulus Cooperation is dissolved and the Great Northern Economic League is established with the same four members of the original organization. The new organization focuses more on economic cooperation as opposed to mimilitary alliance '1985 -' The Odenheisen Democratic Republic is admitted to the Great Northern Economic League '2005 - 'Carparia reorganizes its government and integrates its socialists polices, fully disbanding the monarchy. '2007 - 'Susevan president Pameroden Delurt is ousted being charged of corruption. Category:History